CCTV
by Caz251
Summary: Gwen finds out who her co-workers really are, or rather what they are. General Spoilers nothing specific. For the Gwen bashing prompt table under the word CCTV. Not for Gwen fans. Jack/Ianto Tosh/Owen I don't own Torchwood, I wish I did though.
1. Chapter 1

****

Title: CCTV  
Author: Caz251

Summary: Gwen finds out who her co-workers really are, or rather what they are.  
Characters: Team Torchwood  
Spoilers: General Spoilers nothing specific

Authors notes: For the Gwen bashing prompt table under the word CCTV. Not for Gwen fans.

**CCTV **

Gwen was alone in the hub, the rest of the team having gone out on a job whilst she was at the doctors, what she didn't know was that the rest of the team were sitting in a pub a few streets away from the hub.

Having nothing better to do Gwen decided to look through the footage from inside the hub while she had been out this morning, to see if anything interesting had happened. Quickly selecting the footage from the boardroom, she watched as the team arrived and Jack called a meeting.

_Jack stood at the head of the table waiting as his team through themselves into chairs. "First things first, Gwen won't be in until this afternoon, so it's just the four of us. Next, Owen I need you to sort out that autopsy as soon as possible. Tosh, can you sort out the corresponding paperwork. Ianto, I want to see you in my office." Jack said before leaving the room, Ianto following closely._

"_Bloody Cooper, she gets the morning off, oh well, at least we don't have to put up with her for much longer." Owen said to Tosh as they left the room after Jack and Ianto._

_Tosh nodded, "You'd think she was the most important person on the planet the way she goes on. It's not like she knows much anyway, I mean, she has only seen a small amount of alien life compared to us, but still thinks she's better than us."_

Gwen sat rooted to the spot staring at her computer screen, they couldn't really think that about her could they, and what had Owen meant about not putting up with her for much longer. Was Jack going to retcon her? Was she being transferred? Or were Owen and Tosh leaving?

Deciding to check what Jack had wanted to see Ianto about she located the footage for Jack's office. Unsure as to whether or not she wanted to watch the footage she pressed play.

_Jack and Ianto entered the office and Jack immediately pushed Ianto against the desk, moving so that Ianto's tall frame was trapped. Jack started to lick Ianto's neck, who began to push back against Jack as he started to moan._

Gwen was now even more unsure as to whether or not she wanted to watch this, she fancied Jack, yes, but to watch him with Ianto felt like a complete invasion of privacy. She also knew that seeing him stripped so bare would only increase her longing for him, but she was transfixed as the footage continued to play.

_Just as suddenly as Jack had pinned Ianto to the desk Ianto had reversed their roles and Jack was being shoved into the hard desk behind him. They looked at each other for a minute, having a whole conversation with just their eyes, before they both struck and bit into the others neck._

_It wasn't long before they both pulled back grinning, their fangs covered in the others blood. As Ianto leant further into Jack, Jack began to whisper to him softly, loud enough for the CCTV to pick up, but not long enough to ruin the mood._

"_She'll be gone soon. It will be over and it will just be us and the other two until we find others who are suitable." Jack whispered to Ianto._

_Nodding, Ianto replied, "I know, soon. Love you."_

Gwen turned the footage off quickly and was about to leave, to run and never look back when the words **100 LOCKDOWN** appeared on her screen. Knowing that she had done nothing to trigger the lockdown Gwen started to panic.

A voice from behind her made her jump. "I find that fear makes them taste better, don't you think so, Tosh, love." Owen stated.

"Definitely. Don't worry Gwen, we won't hurt you, much. I mean, it's not like you slept with my mate or anything. Oh sorry, wait a minute, you did. Oh well, I probably will, then." Tosh spoke with a smirk.

"Sorry to spoil your fun." Jack started, "But, it's lunchtime and I'm hungry."

With smirks on their faces, the group of four moved towards her. "Goodbye Gwen.", Ianto stated.


	2. prequal

**AN: This is just a note to say that the prequal to CCTV is now up on and my livejournal under the title **

**The Life and Death of Vampires **.net/s/5101127/1/


End file.
